


To New Years and New Paperwork

by PoppyCartinelli



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Season 1 exchange, SuperGirl Secret Santa Exchange, lucy/alex, please suspend belief on the fact that legit no one would ever stand-up Lucy Lane, smuts, the fic depends on that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and Lucy Lane's in a new dress with no one to dance with. Who will take it upon themselves to ring in the new year with her??





	To New Years and New Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uniquely_Kaydt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniquely_Kaydt/gifts).



> Thank you to my wonderful beta and lovely friend, TheQueenOfTheLight. 
> 
> This is for Uniquely_Kaydt! Happy Holidays yo! I hope you enjoy the fic and have an incredibly gay season <3

She should have known he wouldn’t show. This always happens, honestly, just like last year. At least J’onn let her splurge for the good booze. 

She takes her drink and her $400 dress and goes to work in her office. The music from the New Year's Eve party filters just barely through her cracked door and she's still not sure how Kara got J’onn to agree to the whole thing. The DEO isn't exactly known for its parties after all.

The budgeting expenses have finally all made it to her desk, so now's as good a time as any to check them over and approve them. She doesn't even look at Vasquez’s before hitting ‘Approve’. Maybe, one day, that will bite her in the ass. Maybe Vas will ask for a submarine or a tuxedo made of bulletproof silk, but until then, Vasquez’s reports are always immaculate. 

The other departments… not so much. She takes another swig from her punch, that's probably had Danvers dabbling in it with how strong it is, and sets to checking boxes. Ah yes, keeping Earth safe, one data box at a time.

She's been at it for almost thirty-five minutes when a knock comes at her door, and the music grows before fading again as the door closes. Her punch is gone and she startles enough she realizes that she was humming. At least she remembers to hit ‘Save’ before looking up and-

“Danvers.” 

Alex sends her a smile and places another cup of punch on her desk. She eyes it carefully as Alex slouches into the seat across from her. Yup, Alex definitely spiked it.

“Did you like the punch?” For a superior agent, she's not very sneaky…

Lucy quirks a brow before reaching over and lifting the cup to her lips. It's certainly stronger than anything J’onn would have allowed. That, in and of itself, makes the punch damn good.

She hums instead of answering and flicks her eyes back to her screen. Perhaps she can stand to put all of this away for the night. When she glances up, Alex is watching her and that's when she really looks like an agent. Her eyes are hard and there's tightness around her mouth as she tries to work something out. 

“What?” Lucy sighs. She's probably not going to get any more work done. So, she shuts her laptop with a resolute click and slides it to the side. “You're giving me a look.”

Alex doesn't answer immediately. She's got her usual DEO blacks on and looks stunning as always. Though, the alcohol seems to be cutting through the tight line of her shoulders.

“You're not out at the party.” She gestures to Lucy's dress- “Even though you're all dressed up.”

Lucy nods with a sigh. Alex is far too perceptive for her own good. Really, did J’onn have to train her so well? 

“My date ditched on me, and there are plenty of budget balances to do.” she catches Alex’s look, a dark, dark look, and shivers. She's suddenly glad that Alex doesn't know the man and that he’s still in Washington; that's not paperwork she wants to handle.

Alex stands and Lucy watches as tight lines work their way back into her shoulders. Damnit. She's chased another away with her woes, looks-

“Stand up.” Alex tugs on her chair and her tone brooks no argument. Lucy snaps to attention, hopping out of her chair. At least she'd already slipped out of her heels.

Her chair is all but tossed to the side of her office. Alex pushes her desk forward, nearly blocking the door, which will be bad if the fire in Alex’s eyes spreads to the rest of the room. 

She's presented with a hand when Alex is, apparently, finished with her work. It's a nice hand, Lucy won't lie, but what's Alex trying to do? She looks up with a frown and some of that fire she'd seen a second ago dies with a less than dainty eye roll. 

“We're dancing, come on.” She steps forward and Lucy blinks.

Oh shit.

Alex’s hand lands on her waist, her other hand takes Lucy’s and, seriously, oh shit. Alex Danvers is going to lead her, Lucy Lane, in a dance. 

Holy shit she's tall.

Alex steps forward and Lucy barely gets her feet in gear to step back in time. She still doesn't have her heels on and Alex’s got her tactical boots so, beyond her toes, Lucy's most worried about her heart. She's in great shape, but Alex could give anyone a heart attack. 

The music filtering in is soft, quiet, and after the first couple of steps, they fall into the dance together like old partners. It’s not too surprising. They’ve certainly gone on enough missions together to warrant fluid teamwork by now. But it’s… very quiet and Alex is very close and maybe her heart’s been pounding in her chest around the agent for a while now. 

Alex’s fingers flex at her hip and Lucy nearly bites through her tongue. She was just doing paperwork and now she’s here. Alex had shaken up her life since the moment they’d first met and apparently that trend wasn’t going to stop. She smells like gunpowder and punch and it’s more than a little intoxicating when wrapped up in a DEO tactical suit… with that zipper just beggin-

“You look beautiful.” 

Alex’s breath ghosts across her forehead and Lucy jerks her head up. Alex is looking at her with those piercing eyes, and damn her, she wants to kiss the punch-taste from her lips. Instead, she swallows and nods, pulling a smile onto her steadily flushing cheeks.

She tugs lightly at the fabric over Alex’s shoulder. “You look quite fetching yourself, as usual.” 

Alex bites her lip and they fall back into silence. It’s not that it’s painfully awkward to slow dance with Alex Danvers, in her office, with quiet music flowing from her closed door when the only thing that will pop into her brain is how much she appreciates this gesture and would like to, very bodily, show Alex that appreciation… except that that’s exactly what this churning mess of anxiety in her stomach is and there’s no fooling herself anymore. 

At least until Alex stops and Lucy’s backward momentum carries her beautifully into the dip that Alex leans her into. Then the anxiety blooms to every part of her being and suddenly she’s laughing and her fingers tingle. 

Alex is laughing too, a toothy grin on display as she dips Lucy again before righting her and twirling her into a spin. The spin sends Lucy off balance, but her hand’s still in Alex’s so she just twirls back, still laughing. They step back into each other and then left be-

An airhorn jolts them both out of their dance and sets them on alert. They both look to the door before:

“Ten!”

And Lucy’s heart skips another beat, this time mostly from panic though.

“Nine!” 

Alex’s hand rests more firmly on her waist and Lucy turns to look up at her.

“Eight!”

She can’t seem to catch her breath. 

“Seven!”

Alex pulls her a little closer, steadily watching her.

“Six!”

The hand at her waist slides up to her ribs.

“Five!”

Her hands are shaking, just a little, which is crazy because just last week she disarmed a bomb and this is just kissing Alex Dan-

“Four!”

Her eyes are the most beautiful brown that Lucy’s ever seen.

“Three!”

She kinda feels like she’s going to faint.

“Two!” 

Alex closes her eyes and Lucy lets her own slip shut-

“One!”

Their lips meet and the hollering and shouting easily passes through her door, but all Lucy can hear is the rushing of blood in her ears.

Alex is soft and hesitant at first, but she presses more firmly against Lucy soon enough. Her tongue pressing into Lucy’s bottom lip as soon as Lucy tightens her grip on Alex’s shoulders and that is... wow.

She might really be in love with Alex Danvers.

“Happy New Years, Lucy.” Alex breaths against her mouth and Lucy has to pull her in for another kiss before she can muster the coherency to reply.

“Happy New Years to you, Alex.” Her breaths puff out haggardly, like she’s done a few rounds in the sparring room, and Alex has this grin on her face- “What?”

Alex bites her lip and Lucy can’t help but bite at it too and repeat herself. “What?”

“I’m really glad your date ditched you.” 

Lucy blinks because, yeah, yeah she is too. “Good.” She says and wraps her fingers into the collar of Alex’s uniform. “He was supposed to be my ride home, but honestly,” She leans up and, god, she nearly has to bend Alex over to get to her damn lips. “I don’t think we’re going to make it home.”

Alex groans, her fingers fisting into Lucy’s dress, and then she’s pulling Lucy up and against her, rubbing all the right spots. This dress is way too expensive to get holes in it after only one night though. So Lucy backs up and Alex only lets go to frown her confusion, at least until Lucy uses her hold on Alex’s collar to all but drag her from the office.

“I have a personal bunk-room, that desk would wreak havoc on your back.” She shoves Alex into a dark alcove and, dang, she has never seen the agent so compliant. This kiss has a lot more teeth, but they stay quiet as a group of trainees laugh past them on their way to the open bar. 

Lucy has them moving again as soon as the coast is clear and she’s got to remind herself to get Susan to wipe the hallway cameras. Wipe the hallway cameras, wipe the hallway- it’s really, really hard to think when Alex  _ fucking _ Danvers is sliding her hand up the skin that’s showing through the back of her dress, fuck, wipe the-

Alex tastes of the punch she’d spiked and Lucy swears she isn’t drunk, but sweet god, she feels like she is. The door to her bunk-room’s locked and if Alex doesn’t get her hand out from between Lucy’s legs, they are not making it through this door tonight.

“Alex- fuck, hang on, jesus.” Lucy stutters because Alex is already pulling up her dress and Alex has these delicious callouses from holding a firearm that Lucy has imagined on her flesh plenty of times and sweet jesus she needs to get this goddamn door to fucki-

Alex cups her sex and Lucy finally wrenches the door open. She pulls Alex in and slams the door behind them, never letting go of Alex’s collar. She can’t see straight at all, not with the flush moving up that delicious jaw of Alex’s. Good god, she needs to get this woman naked. 

But Alex pushes her against the closed door and leans down and oh god, who knew Alex Danvers could use her mouth like  _ that.  _ Her hands are already rucking Lucy’s dress up, but Lucy’s a tad preoccupied with the tongue and teeth and  _ smirk _ that are currently assaulting her lips. 

Another time, she would fight to wipe that smirk from Alex’s mouth, but right now, it is the hottest thing Lucy has encountered and she just wants Alex. She bites Alex’s tongue and that gets a whimper from the agent that Lucy is determined to hear again tonight. 

But not at this second, because Alex gets her dress up far enough that she can feel Lucy’s flesh and it was such a good idea to forego undergarments. It’d just been a snap decision because the dress was so tight fitting but past Lucy was a genius and present Lucy can’t help but let out her own whine.

“Touch me, Alex, please.” She’s never begged while shoved against a door before, but maybe Alex Danvers is just going to be her exception. 

Alex presses her palm against Lucy, rubbing her fingers in Lucy’s heat to wet them, and Lucy thrusts forward with a jerk. She is going to come so hard, holy god. But Alex just keeps her fingers there, rubbing gently.

“Alex.” Maybe Alex doesn't want to hurt Lucy, maybe Alex is feeling a tad drunk herself, maybe, maybe, maybe, but Lucy wraps her fingers on either side of Alex’s face and catches her eyes. “I am very wet right now and you don’t have to do anything, but if you  _ are _ going to do anything, hurry up.” She pulls Alex into a mess of a kiss but that seems to get the point across. 

Alex’s thumb lands on her clit and Lucy’s head thunks back against the door. She’s going to die, but she’s going to die in bliss. The scent of punch and Alex’s shampoo hits her and Alex presses two finger into her, rubbing all the while.

Well, it’s enough to get any woman off, especially after that dancing. Lucy wraps her leg over Alex’s hip and thrusts to meet her. It’s dirty and messy and she’s moaning obscene things but Lucy just doesn’t  _ care.  _ Alex’s fingers feel amazing inside her and on her and oh-

Alex wraps her non-preoccupied hand under Lucy’s ass and pulls her up, still thrusting, and now Lucy can really get some leverage and shit - shit 

“There, Alex!” She tugs at the fabric of Alex’s suit and she’s so close, writhing down, trying to- Alex’s fingers drag against her walls and her palm grinds into her clit. She’s biting at Lucy’s neck and the strangled cry that tears itself from Lucy’s throat - 

She shivers as Alex strokes her. There’s electricity in her veins and her whole body feels like it’s pounding to Alex’s rhythm. She can’t breathe until the tightness in her shudders out. Then she’s panting and slumps against the door, her limbs feel like rubber. 

She really needs to get Alex against walls more often. 

Alex mouths across her throat and that’s really nice too. Alex is really nice. 

“Was that okay?” It’s soft and whispered to her ear and does she even need to ask? Lucy can’t even prop her head up, obviously it was more than okay. 

But hey, Alex is nice, Lucy can be nice. “Yeah, that was, that was more than okay. Thank you, in fact, thanks for that.” She’s not drunk, but Alex makes her feel drunk. Makes her feel loved too, and that’s a thought she doesn’t want to have if this is going to be a one-night thing.

Alex shifts so her hand cradles- cradles, no one since James had been so gentle with her - her head so she can pull her from the door. Lucy gets her arms working and secures them around Alex’s neck so she can start pressing kisses to Alex’s cheeks and lips. She’s met with equally searching lips and Lucy could really get addicted to this.

She only has a second to process the smirk she feels lace across Alex’s lips before she’s being tossed backwards. She definitely does not let out an undignified squeak as her back hits the mattress. 

“Hey!” She frowns up at Alex, what a way to treat- oh. Alex is looking at her fingers, the ones she’d just had inside Lucy, and her smirk is slipping to -to, oh.

“That’s quite the look to be throwing at your commanding officer.” And fuck, that would have come out better if she didn’t have to suck in breath after every other word, but who gives a damn about pretenses when Alex is- 

When Alex is sucking Lucy’s arousal from her fingers- fuck. 

“Mh.” Alex grunts and slips her knees onto the bed. “Not very commanding when she hasn’t given any orders.” She licks between her fingers and if that’s not a way to have Lucy clenching and ready from round two, nothing is.

Hopefully that’s a sign that Alex will be more than happy to obey her next order but there’s no way to find out other than asking so, “Get me out of this dress and eat eat me out this instant, soldier.” She uses the voice that has trainees scurrying under foot, that has generals squaring their shoulders, and, lo and behold, has Alex Danvers’ eyes darkening even further.

“Yes, Ma’am.” And oh- oh that is not a tone Lucy has ever heard from Alex before. She may not survive this night, but lord, if she does, she really wants to hear that again.

Alex has her dress off in record time, it’ll be a wrinkled mess in the morning, but Lucy can’t bring herself to give a damn because Alex looks a little speechless and that’s a confidence booster, holy shit. 

“Move, soldier.” Because Lucy’s going to start grinding on the bed if Alex doesn’t touch her again. 

Alex doesn't need any more prompting. She lowers herself onto Lucy, perfectly placed to get her thigh in between Lucy’s legs and her lips on Lucy's jaw and Lucy's pretty sure this is what heaven is. Screw the thousand virgins, she just wants Alex Danvers in a DEO suit. 

She nips down to Lucy’s breasts and Lucy’s already grinding up with her hips. Her fingers slip into Alex’s hair and she scrapes with her nails. It pulls a low, rumbling moan from Alex and that’s one Lucy’s never heard before either. Really, it’s a voyage of discovery tonight. 

The way Alex uses her tongue on Lucy’s nipple is something Lucy will never get out of her head. She’s rough with her teeth and soft with her licks and Lucy’s half gone with her stuttering thrusts long before Alex keeps kissing down her body. 

She stretches her hands up, palms against the wall, because Alex has her calloused hands on her ribs and her lips on Lucy’s pelvis. This is the devine treatment Lucy’s been looking for for her entire life and she feels exquisite. Alex keeps kissing down though and then her lips are on Lucy’s thigh and anticipation curls in her stomach. Her hips jerk up and Alex puffs out a laugh across her skin.

Yeah, she’s not going to survive the night.

Alex spreads her but doesn’t give her any time to get antsy. Her tongue slides through Lucy’s sex and stops to circle her clit and if Lucy wasn’t bound by gravity she’d be off the bed entirely. Her back arches and it’s like a swath of heat and fire lights through her body. She wants to come and she wants Alex’s tongue inside her.

“Inside, Alex!” She juts her hips up, grinding as best she can as Alex holds her still. 

Alex’s jaw works open and Lucy can feel hear breaths, can feel her fingers pressing into her skin. Can feel Alex’s tongue slip inside and do the same damn wall-dragging that her fingers did only minutes before while she was still pressed against a door.

That does it. She’s clenching and groaning before Alex can even get her fingers in the fray. It’d be embarrassing if Alex wasn’t moaning against her skin. Her body feels tight, then relaxed, and she’s a little more than a little dazed, too. Her muscles are burning, very pleasantly though.

The bed dips and Alex kisses at her jaw until Lucy turns her head and tastes herself on Alex’s tongue. That’s a nice taste, mixed with the punch, and Lucy hums her approval. Alex looks wonderful with her lips wet and her eyes practically black from arousal. Lucy sighs and stretches again and smirks up at Alex, oh the things she’s going to do to this woman.

Alex swallows and pitches sideways to roll off of her. But then she yelps and Lucy feels her hand land on her side and pull and then Lucy’s rolling too and there are arms and legs and falling and then she hits the floor with an “ooph, fuck”. Alex lands on top of her and that’s another “ooph” and why is Alex just so large? 

“Sorry, sorry, Lucy. Thought the bed was bigger.” Alex pushes up so she’s not sprawled across Lucy and 

Ow- that’s a pressure point. Lucy shifts her leg and Alex shudders because she is very, very hot. Oh. Oh she's wet enough that Lucy can feel her heat through the suit.

Alex isn't moving. Her head's next to Lucy's ear and she's not breathing either. Well, that should certainly be explored. She presses up, gently, with her thigh and there's a sharp intake of breath from the woman beside her. 

“So… round one for you then?”

Alex coughs and stifles a groan. “Not that- that you have to do anything, uh-”

“Alex, as your superior officer, it is my duty to assure your utmost comfort in the workplace.” Alex snickers and Lucy grins, Alex Danvers, ramrod straight, is hella gay. “Besides, what better way to ring in the New Year is there than a few fantastic orgasms?”

She's pretty sure Alex would keep laughing if she wasn't flipping her over, but honestly, the look on her face is just glorious. She's been looked at as though she was a goddess before and Alex does not disappoint. 

“Now, let's get you out of this suit, hmm?”

* * *

 

“Good morning ma’am… ma’ams.”

Lucy groans and grabs for a pillow. “I swear to god Vasquez if you open that curta-”

_ Shhhhhhkch _

“Oh my fucking god, Susan. What the fuck?” She rolls and buries her face in the first thing she can find. It happens to be Alex's side. Alex's side. 

Fucking hell, she's going to have to do paperwork.

“Would you like me to get the forms now, or have them delivered later, ma’ams?” Vasquez’s voice sounds particularly restrained this morning, and if she starts laughing, Lucy swears there’s going to be more paperwork to fill out, cause she’s gonna kill the agent. 

Alex shifts and groans out “later” before pulling Lucy up and rolling so she’s sprawled out on top of Lucy. It’s not… not at all the worst place to be and when Lucy looks up, Susan has the softest smile on her face. She sends Lucy a wink though and then slips out the door. 

The woman is getting a raise. 

“Good morning.” Alex grumbles into her hair and her breath tickles just a bit. Lucy’s head twitches down in reaction and Alex chuckles. “How are you feeling?”

How is she feeling? 

Like she’d had really great sex, a little sore, a little hot and bothered… like she could take on any number of aliens… like she could maybe fall in love with the way Alex’s thumb is sliding over her hand in soothing strokes. 

Her stomach growls loudly before she can voice any of this, but the laughter that rolls through Alex is worth any embarrassment. 

“You’re as bad as Kara.” Alex grumps and pulls back, sitting up so she’s straddling Lucy.

She’s a vision, all soft from sleep, with hickeys up and down her sides. Lucy’s reaching out before her brain really kicks in and Alex’s hands are up in a glorious stretch so they can’t get in the way. Alex has really great breasts, really nice for playing with. She kneads into them, a little gently since they were rough last night. 

Alex looks down at her with a tiny frown. “I thought you were hungry.” 

“Oh,” Lucy grins. “I am.” 

That pulls a chuckle from the woman above her and a gasp when Lucy pinches her nipple ever so slightly. Alex’s hands come down on either side of her head and the look in those brown eyes sends Lucy’s heart skipping again. 

Alex leans in and Lucy lets her eyes slip closed as their lips meet. The kiss is gentle and sweet and Lucy slips her arms over Alex’s back to pull her closer. The whole morning is warm and soon they’ll have to get up, but for now, they’ve got time and the soft kisses don’t stop until Alex bites Lucy’s lip and then the kisses heat up quite a bit more.

Vasquez is the one J’onn ends up sending to get them. At least then he won’t have to hear  _ every  _ thought in their heads. Vas is more than happy to tease them through a now locked door. But, when Alex slips her fingers into Lucy’s as they begin filling out paperwork in J’onn’s office, Lucy can’t bring herself to mind any of it. 

It looks like it’s going to be a good year. 


End file.
